Day of Difference
by niyanna
Summary: Something happens to Cornierians once a year. Full summary inside. rated: T for swearing. Humorous also.
1. Food Fight!

Enjoy read and review, don't read and review, or just review and say "nice" or just review and say "bad" (perfer not)

Pg-13 for swearing so don't say I didn't warn you. And if any of you get any gay guy/guy ideas... I'll have to think on that one but the consequences will be bad, cause it's not like that.

Disclaimer: I own squat. I don't own SSBM...yet... I only own a copy.

Summary: Something happens to Cornierians once a year. This year things go wrong and thing go right. Summary sucks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day of Difference

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Please Master Hand! Please! I'm begging you to let us go home!" Fox begged, he knew the day was tomorrow and he did not want to be in the SSBM mansion when tomorrow became a today. The humanoid fox was about ready to get on his hands and knees.

Falco, who was standing right beside him said, "Stop it, Fox you're embarrassing your self." The blue humaniod bird also just as distressed as Fox but did not show it.

"That's right," Master Hand agreed, "And NO you can't go to Cornieria, even if it is for a couple of days. You both have a match tomorrow. So rest up and practice, I have big money bet on you two so you better win. Bye Bye!" and with that Master Hand pushed them out of his office and slammed the door.

"Jackass!" Fox yelled at the door at the same time that--

"Asshole!" was heard from Falco.

The door opened and Master Hand gave them the middle finger, and after an exgange of colorful words, a few slamed doors, the two Cornierians were silently making their way to the dining hall.

In the dining hall... dinner has begun

"Did you know that you can only the F-word once in a PG-13 rated film." Link said with his mouth half full to Yoshi , "Yoshi!" was the reply he got.

"Yeah, and you know what I say about that? F--- that! I can say what ever I want! Ow!" Link continued and got hit on the head with Peach's frying pan, at the same time getting hit by one of Zelda's magical slaps. "Ouchie!"

"Stop it, Link! If Gannon finds out that your impersonating him you're gonna be in trouble!" said Peach, who tries to take everybody's side.

"I'm not scared of him. I've beaten him soo many times, I lost track at the 376th win!" Link replied

"Ooh!" everyone crowed.

"Really now?" It was Gannondorf walking in late, "I don't think you should be talking, you don't have your weapons to hide behind. This is you're last meal." weapons weren't allowed to be used inside the smashers mansion. "He says that every meal," Marth said to Roy. Roy nodded in agreement, watching what will transpire next.

"Eat this!" Link yelled, grabbing a hand full of mashed potatoes and threw towards Gannondorf who ducked and the potatoes hit Luigi.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ness called and picked up the nearest food bowl and threw it.

Five minutes into the fight Fox and Falco walked in. Fox imediatly grabbed a food tray to use as a sheild from the flying food then shouted, "Falco, I'll grab whatever's left of the coslaw, you go grab the chicken legs!" And he went to the side of the room almost slipping on a pile of something that probably once resembled food.

Falco dived under the table to dodge a flying fruit bowl thrown by Samus, coming face to face with a wailing Peach, "It's not fair! All I wanted was one normal dinner! Now it's ruined! Waaa!" she cried being comforted by Zelda.

"Um... Excuse me but do you know where the chicken legs are located?" Falco interupted, feeling a bit sorry for Peach.

"Last I remember they were on the west end right side." Peach sniffed, "But I doubt their there now!" and she started crying again.

Falco crawled to the west end of the table, careful not to bump his head. The huge tablecloth made like a sheild against flying food. Once at the west end he stuck his hand out on the right side and started to feel for the bowl of chicken.

"Eew!" his hand felt something squishy and totally not chicken, "Don't even want to know." he said to himself, and moved on.

After a minute or two of searching he finally found it. There wasn't many chicken legs left and something that looked like jell-o was splashed all over the side. Falco tucked the bowl under his arm like a football and crawled back to where he saw Peach and Zelda.

"Good luck on your match tomorrow," Zelda said as he passed the two girls, Peach still upset on the ruined dinner, wailed harder for reasons unknown to him. He was at the end of the table and right in front of him was Gannondorf and Link going all out, Link using an over turned table that once held a pretty vase of flowers, and Gannon using a large food tray as a sheild and a smaller one as a catapult. Falco knew he had to pass through those two to get to the doorway, and no matter what he did, he was gonna get hit, and hit hard.

"Oh shit." he said not liking the odds.

Fox was already at the doorway, out of harms way, he was yelling, "Come on Falco! Hurry up!"

Falco decided to take his chances and ran out from under the table into the heated food battle, dodging pies, fruit, bread, and some other stuff he couldn't reconize.

10 feet from the doorway, Falco was starting to think he was home free when--

SPLAT!

He got hit in the back of the head with vannilla pudding. Falco tumbled into the doorway to safty.

"Nice hairdoo, Falco." Fox laughed, who was almost perfectly clean, did not have the coslaw.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Falco said sarasticly, then asked, "Where's the coslaw?"

"On Bowser's head."

"Oh."

Falco started to walk down the hall with the bowl of chicken legs in hand noticing slowness in his strides, he stopped and looked down at his legs and noticed a tiny yellow and black fuzz ball was hugging his left leg. It was Pichu. Fox ran to catch up with Falco and noticed a slowness in his step too.

"Looks like we have hitchhikers." Fox said looking behind him to see two Ice Climbers holding on to his tail.

"Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!" Falco shaking his leg, but Pichu was still holding on. There was nothing Fox could do about the Ice Climbers and his tail except hope the don't pull anything. Falco gave up and walked to the nearest living room where there was a fire going in the fire place, couple of chairs, a T.V, and a table. Fox followed with the Ice Climbers still holding his tail right behind him. Once the Ice Climbers saw the fire, they let go of Fox's tail and ran over to the fireplace and sat down next to it.

Then Popo said, "We were scared, everyone was throwing food around and and and an-hic," he started hicuping so he stopped talking. Falco resumed his efforts to get Pichu off his leg though all tatics are proving unsuccessful.

"Please get off, I'm saying please, most people don't say please. I need to take a shower." pleaded Falco, then got an idea, "Hey how about hanging on Fox's tail for a while and then when I get back you can have some chicken? What do you say?"

"I say HELL NO!" Fox responded, holding his tail protectivly, Pichu started to cry.

"Now look what you did, you made him cry." Falco said putting the chicken bowl down on the table after realizing he was still holding it.

"Me! I'm not some toy!" Fox replied his dignity a little hurt.

"Come on, just let him hold on to it for a while, he's scared and besides its not like you're gonna have it tomorrow." Falco said trying the reasoning aproach.

The Ice Climbers who were almost falling asleep jerked up at that last remark.

"What did Falco mean by 'not like you're gonna have it tomorrow?' Popo do you know what he means?" Nana asked her brother in a whisper.

"Have what?"Popo asked back sleeply.

"Fox's tail you idiot! Their talking about, Fox's tail." whispered Nana.

"Why are we whispering?" Popo whispered back another question.

"Shut up."

After many minutes of arguing, Pichu climbed off Falco's leg and crawled to the Ice Climbers and fell asleep, a few seconds later the Ice Climbers did too.

"Finally! I need to shower, don't eat all the chicken." Falco said and left.

"Kay." Fox called back. "It's about 7 o'clock anyways" Fox wondered if Falco heard him, cause he did not hear a reply.

"Lets see if there's anything good on T.V." Fox said to him self sitting down in a comfy chair, and used the remote to turn on the T.V. and flip through the channels while munching on a chicken leg. He found the news station,

_--"This is Cindy Khane reporting live from the astronomy center, now docter... uh... docter Vonsad, I understand that you have discovered a new comet. Is that correct?_

_"Yes, that is correct. It entered our planet's orbit last night."_

_"Is this really an undiscovered comet?"_

_"Yes. This is the first time this particular comet has entered our orbit or any other planet orbits for that matter. Notice how it has a forest green hue and a brighter green tinge at it's tail, that indicates that it has not been worn down by gravitational pull." _

_"Well you heard it here folks. Roger back to you."-- _

Eventually he got bored and left, leaving the chicken bowl with the rest of the chicken legs for Falco when he comes back, and for the sleeping trio when they wake up.

Fox went to his dorm on the second floor, he imediatly went to bed. He went to sleep dreading how people will react tomorrow, will they understand? Will the throw him out? (not such a bad idea since no one can go home). Will they kill him and Falco? He also wentto bed thanking DNA matching technology.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

End Chapter 1.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you are at this point that means you read it or you just skipped the reading to get to get to this point. Review and say something or nothing with words. Just review. Make a face, or just one word.

I know I might have pissed people off, intentionally or unintentionally, I'M SORRY! please forgive and forget! Hakuna- Matata? nevermind...

Um... oh yeah and if you review I'll give you cookies? Brownies? How about candy bars?

I'm open to suggestions as you were to mine, possibly more or less.

Just review so I can put up and finish chapters two and three.

Bye! Till I update again.


	2. Change and Screaming

Chapter 2! I feel so loved! So appreciated! Big HUGE thank you to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM so don't sue me.

Fox: Hey thats my job!

Enjoy. R&R

00000020000002000000200000020000002000000200000020000002

Early in the morning... too early in the morning.

"You're lucky Master hand didn't punish you, Link." Ness said, fully dressed holding two red basball caps trying to decide which to wear, "He could've put you in the silent room (shivers) and you would've missed your match." to Link, also fully dressed, walking next to him.

"Yeah well..." Link started but just left it at that. He didn't know what had gotten into him last night, Yoshi had asked him to do his favorite scene from the movie, "Be Cool" (Yoshi's favorite movie) and Peach had just thought that he was impersonating Gannon, then the remark he made, he started to wonder if someone put a little something in his drink.

While Link was thinking back to people who might have touched his drink, they had reached the dinning hall which had miraculously been cleaned during the night.

"Hey, you want eggs or cereal?" Ness asked him, snapping Link away from his thoughts.

"Eggs," Link replied, "In fact I'll go tell whoever's making breakfast." and started for the kitchen.

Marth and Roy were already at the table, fully dressed, eating their usual waffles and toast in their usual seats near the door of the kitchen, Marth doing his usual word search.

"You don't want to go in there." Roy said, buttering his toast.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Trust me you just don't." Roy said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can take it." Link confidantly said back to him.

"You'll regret it." Marth called as Link went through the kitchen door.

"Mmmhmm." Marth heard him reply.

The kitchen was like almost every ordinary kitchen except that it was bigger and almost spotless. The first thing Link smelled was sausages, which made his mouth water. He saw Peach over the oven frying hashbrowns in a very hot frying pan.

"Hey, Peach." Link said moving closer to the delightful smell.

Peach did not answer, leaving the hashbrowns alone to check and turn the sausages,she did not look up him during the time she was doing this.

"Smells good, what's your secret?" Link said not really sensing the tension in the air, his only thoughts were now on food.

Peach continued to ignore him as she went back to the hashbrowns.

"Personally, I like to add a bit of sauce to season before cooking..." Link said. Great, he was doing it again, being totally selfish, not caring about feelings, since when did he start acting like this? When did he forget good family values? "Um... look... Peach, I... uh... I'm sorry--" but why should he be sorry she was the one that thought he was making fun of Gannondorf, but still...

"You're SORRY! That's ALL you can say is SORRY! Oh yes, you WILL be sorry! WHEN I"M THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WON"T BE ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU TO BE SORRY ABOUT!" a crazy looking Peach lifted the frying pan, hashbrowns fell to the floor (What a waste T-T.), the frying pan still sizzling, Peach charged at Link.

"AAAAAHH!" Link screamed and ran for his life back out the kitchen door, dodging Peach's frying pan as she ran behind him.

"She's gonna KILL ME!" Link shouted as he ran past Marth and Roy for the second time.

"Sorry to say but you kind of deserve it." Roy said, then taking a bite out of his half finished toast.

"She can't neccisarily kill him, can she?" Marth asked Roy, "I mean there has to be something in the rules against that? Right?"

Roy replied by shrugging his shoulders.

Samus, in full armor, was in the door way to the hall, Link was running fullspeed towards her.

"Outta tha way!" Link yelled to Samus, and she nearly got trampled by Link and a very angry Peach. "I'm not even gonna ask." she said to herself, walking over to Marth and Roy. Samus, in her helmet, looked at them. Marth and Roy may know a lot about what goes on in the mansion, but they wern't psycic, but at times it seemed like they were.

"You gonna ask us a question or not?" Roy stared back. "The only reason you wouldn't join Peach in beating up Link, is if you had a question. Mind telling us?" Creepy.

"Have you seen Fox and Falco yet?" Samus asked, "Their match starts this afternoon."

"So?"

"Do you know how much money Master hand and a couple other mob bosses has on those two?" Samus shouted.

Both swordsmen shook their heads no, "I assume there's a point to this?" Marth asked.

Samus ignore him, "A lot. A lot more than their lives are worth!" she exclaimed slamming her fist on the table. "If they miss this match, very important people are going to be very angry."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Marth asked.

"FIND THEM!" she shouted suddenly, that made Ness on the next table over jump and spill orange juice on Popo's parka. Popo (ashamed that he had let people see him cry last night) retaliated by punching Ness, Ness punched back, Popo wacked him with his hammer, KOing Ness, Popo did victory dance.

"Back to the subject," Samus said, "I want you to find Fox. He's probably still in bed most likely."

"What do we do when we find him?" Roy asked.

So many questions for such a little task. "Wake him up and make sure he eats something healthy for breakfast!"

"What do we look like? Maids!" Marth shouted back.

"Ten dollars."

"Level 2, west end, third door on the right side, right?"

00000000000000000000000020000000000020000000000000

This world has gone to, bribes, lies, cheats, and making enemies. Where has this world gone to? It is time for a new change to begin!

0000000020000000200000000020000000002000000002000200

Outside Falco's room...

Samus had to take a few breaths before knocking on Falco's door. She didn't know why her hand was shaking, or why her breathing and heart rate quickened when she tried to knock. She had to take a few more breaths, summoning the rage she had inflicted on Roy and Marth. Only then was Samus able to knock on the door, "Hey Falco, you up yet?"

"What?" Samus heard him answer.

"Are. You. Awake. Yet."

"No! And why should I be?" Falco questioned.

"One, because it's morning. Two, you have a match. And three, because you have to." Samus stated.

"It's morning!" Falco cried.

"Yeah."

"Crud! Crap! Damnit!" Falco was shouting and Samus couldn't tell weather he was getting dressed in a hurry or just still in bed, pulling covers over his head. "

"If you don't come out right now, decent or no, I'll bust down this door and drag you down to the dinning hall, decent or no." Samus said through the door and started charging up her arm cannon and aimed at his door.

"Wait! Don't! I just had it fixed!" Falco cried. "I'll come out! And besides we can't use weapons."

"Fine." Samus growled, and uncharged. She really wanted to use her arm cannon today. "Fine, I don't really need weapons to crash your door. Come out!"

"Alright, but on a few conditions." Falco said.

"Fine. Stall all you want." Samus said, leaning on the wall.

"When I come out, don't shoot me. Promise." Falco said seriously

"What! Shoot you? Wha-" Samus questioned.

"Promise!" Falco demanded.

"Alright, I promise."

"Good and don't make a big deal out of it either." Falco said back in his serious tone.

"Out of what?" Samus was worried now at what her friend was saying. "Falco whats going on? Are you okay?" damn the door and walls for keeping her from seeing him.

"I'm coming out now." Falco announced. The door opened and what came out shocked her. Standing in front of her was a... HUMAN! A human only wearing boxer shorts. A human... or what had appeared to be human, with a closer look Samus noted he had elfish ears, human with slightly pointed tips. His face was sort of a cross between a Marth and Link face. Kind of handsome, for someone who's gonna die. Samus was almost about to shoot when she remembered her promise to Falco, but this wasn't Falco... was it?

"Don't shoot me remember?" he said, Falco's voice was definitly coming out of the stranger's mouth, she was sort of convinced to let it livr long enough to get a better look at the human...er... elf... it.

He had blue hair, the same color as Falco's feathers and it was shorter than Marth's but same style. He also had blue eyes, the same eyes as Falco's, but there was something strange about them . Since he was only wearing boxer shorts, Samus could definitely tell that it was human, no feathers, but pale skin.

"Who are you?" she figured if it were hostile it would have attacked or ran away by now.

"It's me, and I can explain."

"Yeah you better." Samus said and aimed her arm cannon.

"It's a thing that happens to us once a year. No one, not even the government, knows why, it started happening 130 yrs ago." Falco started to explain really fast.

"Wait, hold up just a sec. Who's _us_?" Samus asked.

"Cornerians, me and Fox." Falco answered.

"Oh no." Samus said, remembering that Marth and Roy are supposed to wake up Fox. Assuming that what this guy is saying is true then--

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"What the--!" Samus exclaimed.

"AAAHH!" The screaming got louder.

"Come back here! I'll teach you not to ruin my dinner never! NEVER!" Peach screamed histerically, holding the frying pan high above her head, slamming it down every time she got close to Link. Link with a deep cut bleeding above his right eye, running, barely able to to keep distance between him and the frying pan and it's wielder. He ran behind Samus using her as a shield( his own broke a long time ago) against his attacker. Peach suddenly stopped 3 feet from Samus and Link, her rage vanished and replaced with curiosity and asked," Who's he? And why is he still alive?"

Link nearly fainted with relief and sat on the floor to catch his breath, running for an hour straight takes a lot out of you.

"This is Falco." Samus answered pointing to the blue haired, half naked guy next to her.

"What?" Peach cried.

"Yeah, I know."

"No, it can't be." Peach said, laying a hand on Falco's sholder, possibly making sure it wasn't a hologram.

"So is he human?" Link asked.

"Not sure, looks sort of human, then there are his eyes and ears." Samus said.

"I don't see anything wrong with his eyes." Peach said, looking in Falco's eyes.

"Look closer." Samus urged.

"Peach looked closer, "Nope, nothing. Though, I do notice that they are similar to Link's."

"Hmm." Samus was sure there was something there, she looked at his eyes again and it was there still. How can she see it but Peach can't? Samus decided to dwell on that later.

"His ears, they're different than a human's, but not exactly an elf's either." Link said touching Falco's pointed ears.

Falco had been dozing off through all of this, from the point Samus had her attention turned to Peach and Link, not caring that he was being poked and prodded. When they had moved on to his ears, his eyes closed and began snoring lightly.

"Hey! Wake up!" Samus' voice rang through his head.

"Huh? Wha-?"Falco jerked awake, Link still examining his ears and Peach was on the phone alerting Mario of the recent discovery.

"Ouch!" Falco shouted, Link pinched hard on his left ear.

"So you fell that?" Link asked.

"Yes! Now stop!" Falco said, shooing Link's hand away.

"I think it is Falco," Link said to Samus, who was just watching. "Certainly sounds like him."

"Well I don't." Peach stated putting her cell phone in her dress pocket. "I just got off the phone with Mario, he says we shouldn't make any assumptions yet, we'll need hard proof if what he says is true." sticking her thumb in Falco's direction. "Now I hadn't seen anything yet that prooves--"

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here," Falco cut in." And if you want proof, why don't we go to the infirmary. I'm sure the good docter can proove I am Falco." Falco resoned trying to get on Peach's good side with manners.

"Fine." Samus and Link agreed, then their heads turned to Peach.

Peach made a sound of frustration then sighed, "Fine then, I was about to suggest that anyways."

00000000000000000200000000000000000200000000000000000002000000000000000000000000002

Same time outside Fox's room...

Marth and Roy were at the door.

"Wake up!" Marth shouted, then said, "Hmph, not there, oh well." and started to leave.

"Hey wait! You didn't even try!" Roy said stopping Marth. "Look I'll show you how to wake someone up." and with that he started throwing his body against the door, ramming the door not to break it but definitely jolt the person on the other side.

"Stop it! I'm awake!" Fox's voice came from the other side of the door

CRASH! Fox's voice came too late, Roy accidentially rammed too hard, he crashed through the door and was lying on Fox's floor, on what what used to be Fox's door.

"Nice one, Smart one." Marth said sarcasticly, stepping through the hole that was once occupied by Fox's door. Roy just lay there with staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah nice, do you know how much repairing that will cost!" Fox's voice above him but not in sight.

"Roy!" Marth shouted, unsheathing his sword.

"What?" Roy said getting up, still facing Marth.

Marth ignored him. "Intruder, Identify yourself." and he held his sword in a battle stance.

"Intruder? Wha-?" Roy then turned around, took a step back, and unsheathed his sword all in one move.

In front of him wasn't the humanoid fox he was expecting, instead was a human in boxer shorts.

"Whoa it's me, Fox." Fox's voice came from the human.

Marth looked at the human. It had light brown hair (like Fox) and light blue eyes (also like Fox). Hair style was short like his only a bit more wild, like Roy's. He thought the human had human ears but at second glance he found they had a slight point. Marth also noticed that its face was a cross between Roy and Link, but with Zelda's pale skin.

"No you're not." Roy said, "Fox has fur and looks like a fox. You have skin and look human." Way to state the obvious.

"But I can--!" Fox started stepping forward, but Marth stabbed him, making Fox step back clutching the place where he was stabbed. Blood trickled through his fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stab that hard." Marth said going to Fox, who had sunk to his knees.

"Care to explain now?" Roy said not letting his guard down.

"Roy! If he were an enemy he would have fled or attacked us! He needs help!" Marth shouted at Roy, supporting Fox on one side, who seemed very pale and the hand on his wound was red with blood. "If he is telling the truth, the doc' will know." Marth added, he couldn't take the guy there himself quick enough, he needed Roy's help.

"Alright." Roy said and supported the other side of Fox and moved quickly down towards the infirmary.

Passing D.K. reading the newspaper,

--**Headlines--**

**New Comet Discovered!**

**_Dr. Vonsad, astronomer, says never entered a planet's orbit. Where did it come from? How long will it stay?_**

**_more on pB5.--_**

0000000000000002000000000002000000000020000000000200000000000000000000200000000000

End chapter two.

Review.

Explanations to come, Questions answered stuff like that.

--shade and sweet water.--


End file.
